


Royal Pride

by 1_NoName_among_many



Series: Half a King, at Best [6]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual pride, Asexuality, Bisexual Pride, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gay Pride, Good Omens cosplay, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Trans Character - Freeform, Pansexual Pride, Polyamory, Polyamory Pride, Trans Pride, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Everyone prepares for London Pride
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Half a King, at Best [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's June. Which means Pride (in America. The concept of a "pride month" is very confused and confusing internationally!)
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to show my three favorite RWRB couples (well, two favorite couples and favorite treble) getting ready to get proud. After that, I may end up showing them at Pride. I don't know yet. Watch this space!

"Are you ready to go, Pippy dear?" Mazzy called to her husband. She herself was just finishing up her own ensemble.  
"Just about, Mazzy dear," Philip replied. "What do you think?"  
Mazzy turned away from her vanity, and received the greatest shock of her life. Standing before her was Philip in the gaudiest suit she had ever seen. Shirt, vest, tie and jacket all rainbow stripes and glitter.  
"No."  
"But Mazzy!"  
"N. O. No."  
"But how else am I to show my support?" Philip pouted.  
"If you wear that, people will get the wrong idea about you," Mazzy explained. "About us. And you don't want that, do you?"  
"Ooh, I hadn't thought of that." Philip took off the rainbow tie as he retreated to his dressing room. "But again, how am I to show my support?"  
"Change into a more sensible shirt and jacket and I'll show you," Mazzy said.  
"If you insist."  
"I do insist. Where did you get that rainbow travesty anyway?"  
"Internet."  
"Of course. I'm surprised you didn't come out here in rainbow trousers."  
"Those are on back order until March."  
"Thank God for small miracles," Mazzy said under her breath.  
Philip came back out, much more sensibly dressed. "What was that, darling?"  
"Nothing, dear. Much better."  
"Hm. What was it you wanted to show me?"  
"This." Mazzy took a tie out of her vanity and tied it round her husband's neck. "There, perfect!" She turned her husband around to stand in front of the full length mirror. "What do you think?"  
Philip admired himself in the mirror. "I like it. Interesting pattern. What is it?"  
"The asexual flag."  
Philip was taken slightly aback. "We have a flag?"  
"Every subset of the LGBTA+ community has a flag, Pippy darling."  
"Oh." Philip admired himself again. "It suits me. Purple is a royal color after all."  
"Yes I know," Mazzy agreed. "Tell me, what do you think of my ensemble?"  
"Hmm..." Philip turned to admire his wife. "Black hat, grey blouse, white skirt, purple boots. I see where you're going with it."  
"Thank you. You like it?"  
"I do. Where'd you get the boots?"  
"Pez gave them to me."  
Philip raised an eyebrow. "I see. Did he buy them for you, or get them from his personal collection?"  
"Which answer would you prefer?" Mazzy asked back.  
"I don't know," Philip replied. "I'm not even sure why I asked."  
Mazzy smiled wryly. "Well, come along then, we've got places to be. Hands to shake, babies to kiss, the whole nine yards." She grabbed her husband's arm and started dragging him from the room.  
Philip acquiesced. "Yes, Mazzy darling."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pez!" Nora was rummaging around in his closet. "Where are your purple go-go boots?"  
"I lent them to Mazzy," Pez dutifully answered. He was at the vanity adjusting his earrings - gold pi studs.  
Nora stood up in surprise. "Why?" she inquired.  
"To complete her ensemble."  
"Ensemble?"  
Pez sighed. "Black hat, grey blouse, white skirt, purple boots." He mimed along as he said each component.  
"Oh yeah, she and Philip are asexual, aren't they?" June cut in. She put down the box of party favors she was carrying. "Wait, Philip and Martha are going to Pride?"  
"It's the first British Pride since he became Prince of Wales," Pez answered. He started rummaging through the box of party favors.  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Nora asked.  
"Catherine has made an appearance at every British Pride since Henry got outed," Pez explained. "And she did it in her official capacity as Prince of Wales. It's gone on long enough that it's customary for the Prince of Wales to make an appearance. And, well, Philip has issues with his past self. Going to London Pride would also help distance him from that. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns up in a rainbow suit."  
June and Nora sniggered.  
"Oh god, that would be horrifying!" June laughed out.  
Nora started calculating. "86% chance that he bought one, 100% chance that Mazzy said no, 7% chance that he wore it anyway."  
"I pointed Mazzy in the direction of a queer pride shop," Pez said. "I trust she can handle it."  
"0% chance then," Nora corrected. "But we're going to ask her about that suit."  
"Oh definitely."  
Nora came out of the closet carrying a pair of blue go-go boots. "Now, since I can't wear the purple go-go boots, like I intended, I'm going to need your pink ones."  
"But _I'm_ wearing those!" Pez pouted.  
"Well you should have thought of that before you gave away your purple boots."  
"Ugh, fine, I'll just make do with red then." Pez unzipped his boots and gave them to Nora, then went back in the closet to rummage for the red boots.  
"Thankyoup!" Nora sat down on the ottoman and started putting on the boots, one pink, one blue. "You want the others, June? You're bi too."  
"Closer to pan, actually. But I'm already wearing yellow, so why not?." June sat next to Nora and took the orphan boots.  
As they sat admiring their handicraft, June suddenly asked, "How are we going to tell Alex and Henry about us?"  
"I was planning on just kissing each other in front of them," Nora said with what could only be described as the grin of a chaos demon.  
"Nora! We'll be in public! Pan is bad enough, but poly will wreak havoc with the polls!"  
"Why would we have to worry about the polls? Your mom already had her two terms."  
"Fruit of the poison tree? I hear that Trump bastard is trying again, and he came scary close to winning last time. If Mom hadn't campaigned in Michigan, we'd have lost."  
"Alright, alright, fine," Nora soothed her girlfriend. "We won't come out in a blaze of glory. But you don't have to worry. I project an 86% chance that Alex already subconsciously knows. And I wouldn't be surprised if Pez told Henry already."  
"It's true, I did," Pez came out of the closet wearing the red boots. "I felt bad that Mazzy knew before he did. I don't think he told Alex, though. Something about 'it's better if his sister tells him'."  
"In that case, I revise my assessment to a 96% chance that Alex knows subconsciously, with an additional 3% chance of conscious knowledge."  
"Thanks," June said. "Now let's go! We're in charge of the carpool."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh c'mon, Henry, it worked out so well last time!" Alex pouted  
"Last time, the 'wash out hair dye' didn't wash out, and I had to have my hair bleached," Henry retorted. "I still have dandruff!"  
"Please? It's our first London Pride together!"  
"If you're so keen on it, why don't you do it?"  
"Because I'm bi, not gay, remember?"  
"Then do it in the bi flag colors."  
Alex's eyes lit up. "Ohh... I hadn't thought of that. Be right back." He ran into the bathroom to get to work.  
Henry rolled his own eyes. "Glad I could help."  
Henry, meanwhile, went back to getting dressed. This being London, and he being a prince of the United Kingdom, he had to be much more subdued in his pride than he had been in New York. But that didn't mean he couldn't be gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide. The white suit fit well, and the rainbow tie completed the outfit admirably. He felt it was a good omen.  
"How do I look?"  
Henry turned to look at his boyfriend. The garish dye job actually went well with the black suit, and the bi tie and sunglasses completed the look. "Splendid, dear."  
"Is that all you can say, angel?" Alex shot back.  
"Yes, but," Henry waltzed right up to his boyfriend, pulled him in by the tie and planted a kiss on the the little imp's smirk, "actions speak louder than words."  
"I'll say," Alex added. Then he swooped his boyfriend down and returned the favor with interest.  
"Please, Alex," Henry said when they came up for air. "The carpool will be here soon. We don't want to get too mussed up."  
"Oh, you're no fun!"  
"Excuse me, I'm loads of fun!"  
Alex smirked again. "Hey, do you think June is going to tell me?" he asked suddenly.  
"Tell you what?"  
"That she's dating Nora. Or was it Pez. I keep getting conflicting signals."  
"I wouldn't go that far..." Henry deftly answered.  
"Well she can't be dating both. Unless... did Pez tell you otherwise?"  
"I can neither confirm nor deny any such allegations."  
"So that's a yes. Oh how the turn tables!"  
"Alex, you're a dork."  
"I never denied it. Besides, you're a bigger dork."  
"Did I say it was bad thing?"  
The banter was cut short by the unwelcome intrusion of a text message alert.  
It was Henry's phone. "That's Pez. He and the others are in the courtyard waiting for us."  
"Onward!" Alex decreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm also a fan of Good Omens?
> 
> Anyway, the "last time" Alex cites and Henry laments is from [Rainbow Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401133) by machtaholic (cinderella81). Go read it, it's cute.


	4. Chapter 4

The Super Six were gathered in the courtyard of Kensington.  
"June! Nora!" Alex swallowed them in crushing bear hug.  
"Too tight! Can't breath!" June complained.  
"It's almost like he hasn't seen us in months," Nora observed.  
"Sorry." Alex released the hug a little sheepishly. "Nice outfits, by the way."  
"Oh, this old thing?" Nora twirled around, showing off her custom-made dress. Pink on the one side, blue on the other, with a purple stripe down the middle, it was impossible surmise that Nora was anything but bisexual. "Just a little something I threw together."  
"Is it now?" Alex was suspicious.  
"Well, the boots are at any rate." Nora conceded. "Somebody," she directed a pointed glare at Pez, "decided to give away his purple go-go boots."  
"I lent them to Mazzy to complete her ensemble!" Pez protested. "I'll get them back after Pride! And you never told me you were planning to wear the purple boots!"  
"Girls, girls, you're both pretty!" June intervened. "Besides, it worked out didn't it? I'd say the pink/blue combo works better."  
"Oh definitely," Alex said. He then directed his attention to his sister. "So, June, is there anything you wish to tell me?" he asked all innocence and naivety.  
June wasn't fooled for a minute, nor was she amused. "Henry told you, didn't he?"  
"He could nether confirm nor deny any such allegations."  
"So he as good as told you." June sighed. "Fine. Alex, Henry, Bea, I wish to announce that Pez, Nora and I are in a triad."  
"You can call us Treble Trouble," Nora said. "Since we're one more than Double Trouble."  
"I thought we agreed no cutesy ship names!" June protested. "Besides, I'm not trouble."  
"Join the dark side, June! You know you want to!" Nora said. She glommed onto her girlfriend and nuzzled her neck.  
"We have cookies!" Pez added as he joined in.  
June started giggling. "Guys, you're embarrassing me!"  
"So," Bea cut in. "It's been a while since we saw you in a dashiki, Pez. What's the occasion?"  
"Pride of course," Pez said. "I may be straight, but I've got my African heritage, my fabulous fashion sense and my two beautiful girlfriends to be proud of. So I figured, why not wear something that celebrates all of that?"  
"Blue, red and black," Bea observed. "Those are the poly colors, right? And the earrings. Pi for polyamory, yes?"  
"Well, that and pi for Perseus. They were out of infinity hearts."  
"Perseus?" Alex asked.  
"It's what Pez is short for," Pez explained. "My father loved the classics."  
"Are you sure he's not secretly Poseidon?"  
"You know, you're the second Claremont-Diaz to make that joke, and it wasn't funny the first time."  
"Hey so," June cut in, "Nice Crowley and Aziraphale cosplay. And I especially like the hair."  
"Pity you couldn't get Henry to match," Nora lamented. "It was so cute last time."  
"Touch my hair again, and I'll have you hanged for treason!" Henry protested, grabbing his scalp in fear.  
"Don't hang your friends, H," Bea admonished. Then she turned to the whole group. "This is nice and all, but we really need to get going. Pride can't start until we get up there and start the party."  
"Onward!" Alex decreed.  
The Super Six piled into the limo to start the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd realized I'd forgotten to actually describe Nora's and Pez's outfits beyond the boots, so I brought it up here. Unfortunately, now Bea is shafted. I guess this means there's gonna be another chapter!
> 
> I also did a little more research on polyamory pride, and apparently there's some controversy over the pi on the flag? It's a good thing I already said Pez was short for Perseus!
> 
> Also also, I'm assuming Pez is straight because a) you don't need to be gay to be ~*~fabulous~*~ and b) Pez is not Henry's first time, and it's implied he's not any of his times. While that isn't conclusive (they just might not have felt that way about each other), I've got a vibe - just like the vibe I got for Philip and Mazzy vis-a-vis their asexuality.
> 
> Y'know, it just occurred to me, what with current events, that maybe I should be a little more careful with Pez's character. Sorry if I caused any offense, Black Lives Matter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> It's been a while. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyhooooo... On with the show!

"Henry, My Prince, so glad you could make it!"  
The prince in question turned to pinpoint the voice in the crowd. He found an immaculately groomed minor noble with a green carnation in the lapel of his impeccable suit. "Trent?" he said in shock, "My god! What are you doing here?"  
"You know why," Trent replied, waggling his brow suggestively. "Are you going to introduce me? Or shall I?"  
"Oh, yes." Henry turned to his boyfriend. "Alex, this is The Honourable Trent Talbot, Lady Agatha's son."  
"The one that's always quail hunting?" Alex asked.  
"That's the one!"  
"I'm not _always_ quail hunting!" Lady Agatha's son protested.  
"Oh really?" Alex asked, arcing his own eyebrow.  
Henry coughed. "Yes, well, Trent here has a reputation as a bit of a lothario."  
"That's the understatement of the century," Trent added. "I've f-cked every eligible bachelor in the British Isles - and quite few eligible non-bachelors as well."  
"Really?" Alex said. Then something clicked into place. "Wait, wait, Trent? As in-?"  
"Mm-hm," Henry hummed.  
"With the-?"  
"Mm-hm."  
"And the-?"  
"Mm-HM."  
And with that, the American devil turned to the shadowy gay noble and announced "Give this man a fruit basket!"  
"Glad I could help," Trent smirked. "And hey, if things don't work out, I'm perfectly happy being a rebound."  
"What?" Alex furrowed his brows in confusion.  
Henry was quicker. "Oi! Mine, not yours! Back off!"  
"I'm not stealing him! Just saying I'm available." Trent said. "Anyway, I've really to get going. Have you seen Mazzy or Mat around?"  
"Not really, no," Henry said. "But try the main stage. Philip has a speech, remember."  
"Will do." He turned to leave, but then added "Oh, if you ever feel like spicing things up-"  
"We're plenty spicy on our own, thank you!" Henry cut him off indignantly. "Good bye, Trent!"  
"He seems nice," Alex said with an impish smirk.  
"He can be a bit randy at times, but he means well."  
***  
Over by the main stage, Philip and Mazzy were preparing for the Prince of Wales address.  
"Oi! Mazzy!" The princess turned to find a fellow, about her age, running through the crowd toward her. When he arrived he bowed almost deep enough to touch the ground with his nose. "My Princess," he said with an obsequious flourish, then he straightened up a little too quickly. "Woo, head rush. Might have overdone it."  
"You think so?" Mazzy retorted, deeply embarrassed. "You don't have to bow that deeply, Mat."  
"I know, but it was my first legal bow, and I wanted to make it special." Mat said.  
" _Legal_ bow?" Philip cut in. "You mean...?"  
"That's right, I am _officially_ The Honourable Mat _hew_ Cheltenham," the nobleman pulled out his passport. "See, they even updated my passport! M, not F!"  
Mat's enthusiasm was infectious. "I'm so proud for you, Mat _hew_!" Mazzy decreed. "Did you tell Trent yet?"  
"Tell me what?" Trent asked. "My Prince, My Princess," he gave a slight bow to the royals.  
"Look look look!" Mat showed off his passport.  
"Mathew? Ah, so you got the folks at the Foreign Office to recognize your gender!" The lady's son bowed to the lord's son. "One step closer to prying the Cheltenham estate from your uncle's cold dead hands."  
"The Hon. Mr. Talbot," Philip cut in, "that's not the important issue here. What matters is that Mat is one step closer to being recognized for who he is."  
"My word!" Trent was surprised. "You, putting the matters of nobility _second_?"  
"I'm as surprised as you," Philip deadpanned.  
"Pleasantly, I hope?" Mazzy added. "But we do have important matters to attend to. Anything else you wanted to tell us Mat? What about you Trent?"  
"Not really," Mat said.  
"Just wanted to say hi," Tent said. "So, hi." he added with a wave. "Catch up after?"  
"Certainly!" Mazzy said. "We're meeting up with Pez and his friends after the address. You should come."  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Philip asked.  
"I already spoke with Henry, and he thoroughly marked his territory." Trent hurriedly replied.  
"Well, in that case," Philip turned this over in his mind, "Just don't bring along any toy-boys."  
"Really, Pip, what kind of gay do you think I am?"  
"The foolish kind."


End file.
